Guren Type-02
Guren Mk-II *'Series:' Type-02 *'Height:' 4.51m *'Weight:' 7510kg *'Weapons:' **Fukushahadō × 1 (輻射波動, Fukushahadō × 1? lit. radiation surge) **Slash Harken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) **Custom Hand Gun × 1 (専用ハンドガン, Sen'yō handogan?) **Short-Barreled Cannon × 1 **Fork knife × 1 (Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Landspinner propulsion system **Cockpit Ejection system The Guren Mk-II (紅蓮弐式, Guren Nishiki, lit. Crimson Lotus Type-02) is a Knightmare Frame model designed by Indian engineer Rakshata Chawla, manufactured by Japan, and built by the Kyoto House. It is radically different from its Britannian counterparts, and its technology is on par with most seventh generation Knightmare Frames, a fact that is a source of pride for its manufacturers. Unlike Britannian made Knightmare cockpits, the Guren Mk-II features an unconventional pilot seat shaped in the form of a motorbike seat, and a helm-like outgrowth surrounding its retractable head. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Order of the Black Knights and piloted by Kallen Kozuki. The Guren Mk-II's main weapon is its silver right hand. The hand stands out from the otherwise red-painted mech, terminating in clawed fingers, and it can extend at the elbow for a surprise attack. Stored within the palm is the Fukushahadō (輻射波動, Fukushahadō? lit. radiation surge), a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren Mk-II can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. While not designed as such, the Fukushahadō can also function as a shield. It has been shown to block the lances of enemy Knightmares, bullets from Knightmare rifles, and a shell from the Lancelot's VARIS rifle, though the latter damages the arm on the first attempt. The arm is destroyed in the battle of Tokyo, but is replaced with a slimmer, three-fingered version in the second. Aside from its Fukushahadō, the Guren Mk-II possesses a small fork knife, a cannon on its left arm, and a single Slash Harken. The Guren Mk-II's speed and strength can also easily match the Lancelot's. Its lack of long-range weapons make it a close-combat model suited for a defensive position in combat, however Kallen's skill in piloting make it a formidable offensive weapon. Guren Flight-Enabled Version *'Series:' Type-02 *'Height:' 4.51m *'Weight:' 7510kg *'Weapons:' **Armor-piercing Bombardment-type Fukushahadō Kikou × 1 (徹甲衝砲撃輻射波動,tekko hōgeki fukushahadō × 1? lit. armor-piercing bombardment-type radiation surge) **Slash Harken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) **Custom Hand Gun × 1 (専用ハンドガン, Sen'yō handogan?) **Short-Barreled Cannon × 1 **Fork knife × 1 (Ryogo Otsugata Tozantou) **Gefjun Net × 1 (Gefjun Net Unit × 12) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Landspinner propulsion system **Cockpit Ejection system **Integrated Air Glide Wing System **Radiant wave surger-based shield After being defeated in battle by Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot Conquista, the Guren Mk-II receives an upgrade in mid-battle through a series of rocket mounted attachments. The upgraded model is dubbed the Guren Kashōshiki (紅蓮可翔式, Guren Kashōshiki, lit. Crimson Lotus Aerial-Type). The Guren Kashōshiki's most obvious change is the addition of a Float System, allowing it to fly, and a Blaze Luminous. The Float System attachment includes aesthetic changes to the head, adding antennae on the sides. It also gains a new "armor-piercing bombardment-type" Fukushahadō arm which matches the Knightmare's color scheme, though the forearm is still predominantly silver. The new Fukushahadō arm can fire radiation blasts at long ranges or over wide areas while maintaining its close-range blast. Another addition to Guren's arsenal is the Gefjun Net, a series of rocket-mounted drones launched from the back of the Guren that release a Gefjun Disturber surge. The Lancelot Conquista had countermeasures preventing complete shutdown when exposed to the Disturber, but even it is still slowed down by the surge. Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements-Type *'Series:' Type-02 *'Height:' 4.51m *'Weight:' 7510kg *'Weapons:' **Armor-piercing Bombardment-type Fukushahadō Kikou × 1 (徹甲衝砲撃輻射波動,tekko hōgeki fukushahadō × 1? lit. armor-piercing bombardment-type radiation surge), equipped with harken booster **Slash Harken × 3 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) **MVS Fork Knife (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo)) × 1 **Gefjun Net × 1 (Gefjun Net Unit × 12) *'Equipment/Installment:' **Harken Booster × 1 **Landspinner propulsion system **Cockpit Ejection system **Energy Wing System **Radiant wave surger-based shield After Kallen and the Guren are captured during a battle with the Chinese Federation and turned over to Britannia, Lloyd is given access to the Guren. Much like Rakshata and the Shenhu, they got carried away in their modifications and made it too difficult for ordinary people to pilot properly. In their care, it is upgraded into the Guren SEITEN Eight Elements (紅蓮聖天八極式, Guren Seiten Hakkyokushiki lit. Crimson Lotus Superlative Extruder Interlocked Technology Exclusive Nexus Eight Elements). It now uses the energy wing system similar to that of the Lancelot Albion, but with four energy "feathers" instead of three. The wings can also serve as cutting weapons. The system allows the Guren to move at blinding speeds, such that it appears to be little more than a purple blur in flight. Its radiant wave surger arm has gold highlights on the fingers and forearm, and has been upgraded significantly. It can be fired like a Slash Harken, and has a Harken Booster for controlled flight. The arm still functions when launched as such. Its original functions are retained and far more potent: the ordinary radiation burst can block a Hadron Cannon blast with seemingly no effort and the hand can crush energy shielding without the aid of the emitter. It is also capable of firing disk-like radiation projectile. The Guren's fork knife is also upgraded, having been retrofitted with MVS capability and made about twice as long. Its MVS (which is colored purple as opposed to the usual red) is evidently more potent than normal versions, as it can cut through the Lancelot Conquista's MVS swords. Additional armor is also present on the knees and ankles. The antennae have been extended and enlarged, making them appear to be giant ears. Its chest is completely different, with the orange part extended further and a pair of green jewels featured prominently on the front. Its namesake comes from its operation system, which is Superlative Extruder Interlocked Technology Exclusive Nexus (S.E.I.T.E.N.) Eight Elements. It also is equipped with two Slash Harkens attached to it's shoulders. It is damaged in battle against the Lancelot Albion, losing its head and both arms, but the chest survives intact. Category:Knightmare Frames